Fancy That
by tarawrites
Summary: A girl meets her smokin' hot eighth grade teacher years later on her 21st birthday.


**A/N: Hey guys. My first time publishing on here. Just a O/S for now. Maybe if you're nice I can make more? (:**

**Oh, and, I don't own Twilight. I'm supposed to put that right? lol.**

**Fancy That**

**2005**

Eighth grade.

First day.

Bored at my desk before first bell.

I should have gone to smoke that bowl with Rose...

Oh, hello. In walks the most gorgeous creature to walk God's green Earth. He looks at me expectantly with those piercing green eyes. Mmm. Is my mouth watering?

It takes all that I have not to stare as he straightens things on his desk. Finally, he turns to write his name on the board. Mr. C in blue expo. That's it? He runs a perfect, masculine hand through his magnificent, gelled hair. What color is that, anyway? Sun-kissed mahogany? Sure. Did he just get sexier? I'm gonna need to start bringing a change of panties...

"Can I help you?"

Uh, what? "Huh?"

"Do you need something?"

"No? I'm just waiting for the bell to ring, Mr., um, C?"

He looks kind of puzzled. Unsure? Maybe. Oh! Does he think I work here? That I'm a fellow teacher here to give first day tips and pointers? Ha. Rose will get a kick out of that.

"So whats the C stand for?"

"Nothing. It's just C."

That's cool. Even sexier. Swooooon.

He looks at the clock and my peers start to slowly filter in. No one I usually speak to. Not willingly, at least. The bell rings. Rose walks in. Just in the knick of time, too. I wink, she winks. She spots the new teach and her eyes bug out. I smirk, she waggles her eyebrows.

The announcements start to drone, and I whip out a notebook so I can scrawl out a note to my number one. As I'm passing it to Rose, I hear the clearing of a throat. Mr. C is right there. In front of my face. Smelling damn good. He's got his palm held out.

"Straight busted." Rose giggles beside me.

I giggle too and hand the note over. "You might wanna read that to yourself first if you're planning on reading it out loud to embarrass me."

He looks at me once more before starting to read. I watch as his eyes bug out a little and he kind of chokes. I guess he got to the part about bringing a change of panties. Heh.

He gulps, looks at me, folds the note back up, looks again, and winks. WINKS!

**2012**

This is not a pleasant morning. Little elves hammering away at my skull. Its so bright. Sunglasses, on.

The glorious smell coming from the kitchen persuades me out of bed.

"Hey, made ya breakfast." Its whispered because Rose is an angel.

"I am the epitome of hungover." I'm surprised I managed to groan that much out. My breath stinks. Ew.

Rose smiles at me. Then giggles. Bitch.

"Its my birthday. You're not allowed to laugh." She laughs louder. Bitch.

We started at the bar down the street from our new apartment at exactly mignight. Its now one in the afternoon. I eat. I shower. I shave. I smoke.

Now its time to head back to the bar for yet another birthday celebration. At nearly five p.m. Never too early, right? Plus its my birthday. Back off.

As Rose and I get our hot girl disguises on, she's texting Emmett. We need more bud.

Texts sent, disguises on. We're smokin' hot. Too hot for our own good. We slip on our chucks and hit the road.

At the bar, I recognize the owner immediately. His face is familiar. That smile is familiar. What was his name? James?..Jake?...Jake. That's it.

"Well hello, hello, B. Starting a little earlier tonight?"

Did I tell him to call me B last night? Huh. Well what do ya know about that? I must've liked him.

"Hey, you." I respond like, I'm too cool for you.

Rose is still on her phone. Tap, tap, tapping away on that Blackberry. She winks, I wink. She slips right back out the door.

"Two tequila shots, my man."

What time is it? I'm still at the bar. Surrounded by people. This place is packed. I guess jake is popular. I'm buzzed, tipsy, and loving life right now. 21 will be good to me.

Jake is hot. Smokin' hot. I swear to God. He's a flirt, too. I haven't paid for a single drink all night. Mr. Owner over here has opened a tab at his on bar. We're not talking because it's so busy. Our communication comes in the form of winks, smiles, and head nods. Man, oh man, he's hot. I'd better get laid tonight.

I hear a whistle and look towards the door. Rose is back. High as fuck. I wink, she winks. Emmett comes in soon after and somehow snags us a booth. Before leaving to join Rose, I decide to slip ol' Jakey my number. On a napkin I'm like, _Text me when you close up. I don't live far. 555-6394._ My tipsy self wants to kiss it to leave a sexy lil lipstick print. I just giggle and slip it to him. Then I'm up and off my barstool to find Rose.

"He's hot." Rose greets, lazily. High.

"He looks like a douche." Emmett offers. Probably a little jealous.

I just laugh and take the roach Rose offers and head towards the bathroom.

On the way I catch a flash of hair in my peripheral. Sexy, messy, familiar hair. Sun-kissed mahogany hair. I do a double take. So does he.

"B?"

"C?"

Hot damn. He's gotten sexier with age. That flannel shirt looks good on him. Yummy. He laughs and makes his way to me. I nervously shove the roach in my pocket. I feel silly. What's he going to do? Send me to the principles office? Oh. Maybe some after school detention... Snap out of it.

His eyes glide over my body. I'm biting my lip.

I finally decide to speak. "So, teach. Fancy meeting you in a bar after all these years."

"Fancy that." Sex. His voice is sex.

"Come sit with us."

I lace his fingers with mine and lead him to my booth. I slide in first. Rose winks, I wink. Then she sees him. Her eyes bug and she coughs a little. Definite surprise. Yeah, me too, Rose.

"Holy shit!" She's laughing.

He smiles that sexy smile. "Rose? Wow."

Emmett butts in, "Who is this fucker?"

"This," Rose explains "is our smokin' hot eighth grade English teacher.

"Oh, well in that case. A pleasure, teach."

Poor Mr. C looks kind of confused. We've told Em the story of our first day of eighth grade a handful of times. Rose is giggling while I explain. Then Emmett is pointing towards the bar with a smile. I glance over and see a displeased Jake. C and I still have our fingers laced.

Its been a few hours. Em and Rose left with winks a long time ago and since then its been just me here with Mr. C. Err, I mean, Ed. That's been hard to get used to all night. We've exchanged stories, danced, and ordered more shots. Jake's not paying anymore though. Ed has been more than happy to take over. He wants me. I can tell. I want him. He can tell. Jake has given his fair share of dirty looks and glances all night. I even saw him wad up my number and throw it in the trash. I'm not phased. I've found something I've wanted for a long time.

Ed tells me he's divorced. No children. No longer a teacher. He writes books.

I tell him it's my 21st birthday. I'm a college drop out. Recently moved back from California with Rose.

Its not long before C leans in a whispers, "Ya wanna get out of here?"

I giggle. Drunk. "Sure. I don't live far."

I head for the exit and C heads to get his coat. Jake looks hopefull, like I'm going home alone tonight.

"See ya around?" He calls out.

"I wouldn't count on it." I hear Ed say as he slinks his arm around my waist.

We're out the door and I don't look back.


End file.
